


Midnight (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox-  a midnight tradition





	Midnight (mini fic)

the cold night air filled the roof top of Kara’s building. Brainy did not get cold but could still feel the chill as it hit his face. it was New years eve and midnight was only minutes away, everyone was in Kara’s apartment but Brainy wanted to bring in the new year quietly and in the cool air. it may have been cold but it was not dark as the fairy light’s Kara had put up were around him like firefly’s. As he looked over the city listening to others celebrations he head someone open the door to the roof behind him.

Kara had come up to see were he was. 

‘Brainy there you are what are you doing up here by yourself.’

he tried his body away from the edge to face her.

‘I was just looking over the city, I had yet to see it from up here at night.’

‘oh, I see.’

Kara walks over to him to be at his side. she looks over the ledge to see the lights of the city and hear the sounds of joy form all over.

‘it really is nice up here…if you don’t mind the cold that is.’

‘I don’t I barely feel it.’

‘same.’

they where now face to face. 

‘this is the first year I have celebrated without the legion, before that I never did as Brainiac’s don’t celebrate anything.’

‘I can only imagine how insane legion party’s are with Mon el in charge.’

‘Yes Winn will find out that the legion may work hard but we also play hard.’

the way he spoke was as if he was couched into saying it or copying the words without fully understanding the sentiment, Kara smiled 

‘i am sure they do…you miss them.’

‘always.’

‘yes but on nights like this you miss them a little more.’

Brainy lifted his face as she spoke as he felt she understood.

‘I do.’

‘that’s way you want to bring in the new year up here by yourself.’

‘yes…well no, i would not mind the company now’

‘Ok, i’ll stay.’

the two of them looked at each other at what seemed like hours before the sound of count down pulled them out of the trance. 

10 9

Brainy took a step towards Kara.

8 7 6

He put his hands on her shoulders

5 4

Kara looked into his eyes as he lend in closer she did not pull away.

3 2 

they both closed there eyes as Brainy lips gentle touched Kara’s, Kara moved her hands to hold him closer to her.

1 

Happy new year

the two of them stayed in there embrace for a few more moments before parting 

‘Ok Brainy not that wasn’t nice but, why did you do that.’

‘is that not the tradition Mon el told me that it is custom to kiss someone at midnight on new years eve.’

Kara smiled 

‘yes it is, but you don’t have to do it.’

‘oh I assure you Kara I very much wanted to.’


End file.
